


You're Never Too Far

by vamptramp0348



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: 1960s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Beating, Bottom Adam, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Memories, Oklahoma, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Shame, Tearjerker, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: In 1986 a 40 year old Adam Raki recalls the summer of his 20th year when he met Nigel and fell in love for the very first time.





	1. 1986

_1986_

　

It's amazing what one can remember when they're not even trying or no matter how long they have tried to tuck certain memories away, they come back. There are days I can forget even the most simplest of things, such as where I put my truck keys but the other day something came whistling on the wind and it brought back a ghost from my past. It was just a moment really, dropping my son off at the train station with his mother I could've sworn it was him.

　

That brief encounter with a man who looked similar to a man I had known and loved in my early 20's who was twenty years my senior opened up the floodgates in my mind. On the ride back home my wife and I rode in silence, well I was silent she went on and on about our daughter Rebecca and her new boyfriend then what to do with Adam Jr's room now that he was in college.

　

"Adam are you listening to me?" Beth could always tell when I was zoned out. I blinked a couple times and tried to recall if anything I had overheard.

　

"You weren't listening were you? And don't try to lie to me you're horrible at it anyways" she wasn't too mad thankfully but my mind couldn't focus on our children or curtain patterns. I was wandering back in time. Back to the summer of '65 that was the year of Nigel Ibanescu and the greatest and tragic summer of my young life.


	2. Chapter 2

_June 1965 - Kenton, OK_

　

"Come on Mark this will be such a good thing for Adam. I mean he's a special kid and I don't see many girls lining up for him"

　

"The hell did you just say about my boy Marty?! Adam isn't retarded he just has his quirks is all." Mark Raki defended his only son. He knew there wasn't something quite right with Adam ever since he was a child, most of the time his wife Angeline dealt with him but when she passed from cancer when he was just a boy Mark had to step up. It had been so rough between them because Mark was a hardened rancher who was taught never to show emotions and wasn't very affectionate. But he had learned to give Adam a pat on the back of encouragement every now and then. He'd be damned if Marty Buchwald was going to insult his son or him for that matter.

　

"Look my Bethy really has taken a shine to him and well the merging of our families would mean you could save your ranch..."

　

"In other fucking words you'd get to own it like you would my son? No fucking thank you, we're doing just fine out here. In fact I've got a new ranch hand coming he's coming in from Texas. He's a foreigner but they say he's damn good with his hands"

　

Marty bellowed with laughter "And what do you plan on paying him? Mark you're in the red my friend, the bank is ready to move on this place. Please just think it over and talk about it with Adam"

　

Mark picked up his hat and put it on "I will certainly do that now if you'll kindly fuck off I have a hired hand to pick up from the train station. You have a good day" he tipped his hat and walked out the office to where Harlan Keyes was waiting for him "Where's Adam?" he was disappointed his son wasn't waiting with him.

　

"I think the old boys are out there trying to make him eat cow shit again. I keep telling that boy to stay away from those assholes but he thinks they're his friends"

　

"Lets go get'em Harlan the new guy will be here soon"

　

Mark and Harlan watched as Marty spun wheels kicking up dust as they walked away from the big house "What's up his ass you reckon?" Harlan asked.

　

"He has this big idea in his dumbass head that my Adam is gonna marry his bitch of a daughter Beth"

　

"I thought Miss Beth was a sweet girl she comes here quite a bit to teach Adam. She's mighty tender for him" Harlan knew Mark was being stubborn because of his pride, it had little to do with Adam at all.

　

"Alright I'll apologize for calling her a bitch but he's a jackass!" Mark growled walking faster ahead.

　

"Apparently he ain't the only one" Harlan said under his breath shaking his head and catching up.

***

　

Adam Raki was running around in the bull pen while all the other ranch hands were whooping and hollering "RUN ADAM!" they shouted.

　

"ADAM JACOB RAKI! Get the hell out of the damn bull pen for that fucking steer tramples you!" Mark shouted breaking it up Adam immediately climbed the fence and fell over into the dust.

　

Mark strolled up Larry his lead over the other boys "What in the blue fuck are you guys doing with him? I'm getting so damn tired of this shit!"

　

"Sorry boss but it was already goin' on when I got down here and Adam seemed to be entertained. We wouldn't have let'em get hurt none"

　

"Yeah dad I'm okay it was fun" Adam said presenting himself to his father who was redfaced.

　

"You're fucking filthy, dust your pants off and go get in the back of the damn truck" he put his hot palm on the back of Adam's neck and scooped him then pushed him forward.

　

Adam hung his head in shame he wanted to say something but Harlan put his hand on Adam's shoulder "Don't do it son, your dad isn't having a good day but once we get this new guy on things are gonna look up okay? It's going to get better but lets get you dusted off" Harlan said kneeling down and helped Adam get some of the dirt off his jeans.

　

"Jesus do you wipe ass his too Harlan?" James one of the boys teased and they all began laughing.

　

"Oh you think my son is funny do you? Well why don't you get to fucking laughing up the fucking road asshole! You're fired and anyone else wants to make fun of him can join this dumb shit!" Mark spat and everyone ceased laughing.

　

"You go on an fire everyone you want to old man but let me tell you something that retard kid of yours ain't fit to be out here with any of us! You need to lock his pathetic ass up he ain't fucking right!" James yelled back at Mark then threw his hat in the dirt.

　

Mark's cheeks tinted a darker red he marched up to the young man and slung his fist across his face "Don't you dare put me as a reference and don't count on that last check you didn't much earn it anyways. My boy may have his problems but he works twice as hard as you! Remember when the damn cows got loose? Who was responsible for that hmm? And who the fuck helped round'em all up again? If I see you around here again or you cause my boy any trouble out there and I'll beat you to death, you hear?"

　

James cowered "Yessir" he collected himself, sneered at Adam and ran off.

　

Adam breathed through his nose loudly like he was stressed "Adam, calm down okay? This wasn't your fault" Harlan assured him.

　

"I don't much feel like going to the train station" he declared. Mark wasn't in the mood for anymore bullshit from anyone but he knew he couldn't be the same with Adam as he was the others.

　

"You go on up to the house then, call Beth Buchwald to come over and she can give you some lessons"

　

"Fine I'll go to the station I don't want to do book learning today" Mark smiled at Harlan when Adam changed his mind and sulked towards the truck.

　

"That boy I swear" Harlan said with a little laugh "He's definitely your son."

***

　

Adam stared all around at the scenery passing him from the pickup bed, he loved rides in the air and it was only possible three seasons out of the year. When it got too cold he had to squeeze up front with his father and Harlan to listen to boring talk. He didn't want to stay back at the ranch and have to read books with Beth.

　

He didn't mind Beth but he knew what her father wanted to do and he also knew his father wasn't going to have it. Adam was relieved they were on the same side about the possiblity of union between he and Beth, she was sweet and kind to him but he wasn't ready to be a husband. Larry told Adam he needed to "Get his dick wet" before settling down with just one, some of the other guys gave Adam a magazine with nude women in it and told him to practice before giving his dick to Beth.

　

Adam took the magazine and hid it but he did thumb through the pages and while the women were beautiful they didn't pique his interest. There was a page on the back that offered other magazines and there was one ad in particular that caught Adam's attention but it was so very shameful to him. It was for a gay pornography magazine and it showed some of the pictures that was in it, nude men and men kissing each other while fondling one another's private parts. At night after Adam said his prayers he'd sneek a look at it and feel how hard his dick got to the erotic images of these men he knew he'd never meet or be able to get to but he'd let himself get so erect until it hurt then he'd stroke his erection until he'd cum.

　

He'd shove it back under his mattress and turn the light out quickly before his father got up. Adam couldn't think of a plausible reason he would but he feared it would be a punishment from God for his dad to find out. They attended church every Sunday but Adam couldn't concentrate on the preacher at all but Beth told him the only real thing to remember was that God loved him for who he was and nothing would make God love him less. Adam sometimes wondered if that were true especially while he masturbated thinking of men.

　

It wasn't God's love he feared losing it was his father's, Adam knew his father wasn't affectionate or loving in open ways but there were things he did for Adam that let him know he loved his only son deeply. He never wanted to disappoint him or be banished from his home that he had known since he was a baby, Hollybrook Ranch was the only home Adam had known and the world terrified him. He knew homosexuality was a sin and from what he had learned would lead to his death so long as he didn't lay with another man then he wasn't truly a sinner just thinking of it. Adam made himself a promise he would never act on his feelings or desires they would only get him hurt.

　

Harlan had told Adam about a pair of men who used to work on a farm Harlan grew up on and they were sneaking around to have sex, they were caught by the farm's manager and they were hung from an old oak tree and Harlan saw it all. "The world is cruel place if you're different Adam, you gotta find a way to fit in and that comes from working hard. The harder you work no one is gonna question if you belong they'll just accept you."

　

At twenty years old Adam still felt like a child and he wanted to prove to his father and everyone who picked on him he was a man. Maybe marrying Beth wouldn't be so bad, it would sting for his father to give up the ranch to Marty Buchwald but he had promised that Adam's father would always run it. And marrying Beth would confirm his status as a heterosexual man, he would never have to shame himself or his father. It was too early to tell and Adam had grown weary of all the thoughts running through his mind he drifted off to sleep in the midday sun with the wind whipping all around him. Adam slouched down in the bed resting his head on his arm and with almost the snap of a finger he was asleep.

***

　

The sound of bags being thrown into the back of the pickup bed woke Adam up, he opened his eyes to see a set of cowboy boots getting into the pickup truck. Adam looked up the sun was shining brightly behind the man shadowing his face "You must be Adam" he had a strange accent, Adam had never heard anything like it but it was soothing and strangely alluring. He sat up and squinted to get a better look at the man's face "I'm Nigel Ibanescu it's good to meet you" he introduced himself taking a seat near the tailgate.

　

"My dad says it isn't safe to sit there the gate could come down and all your stuff and you could fly out" Adam warned him. He chuckled taking out a pack of cigarettes "Well, thank you for that cautionary advice Adam, you're whip smart but that would be the least of my problems. Cigarette?" he offered the pack to Adam who shook his head negatively "That's a good boy don't start this shit it's hard to quit. I should know I've been quitting for twenty years now" he laughed sparking his lighter until the flame lit up the end of the cigarette.

　

Nigel was a handsome man, his graying hair was slicked back and the lines of his face were visible he looked very worn and tired. Adam could tell Nigel was much older than himself but he looked very attractive with his jeans, tan dress shirt that was four buttons open revealing his hairy chest and he wore a red bandana around his neck. When he turned to face Adam, he got a look at Nigel's eyes they were brown but not dark brown like Harlan's or Larry's but honey colored, it made Adam think of the bees and the honeycombs he found when he was a boy. He had wanted some of the honey because it was fresh and he got stung a total of ten times but he got to taste the sweet amber nectar those bees were guarding with their lives. His cheeks blushed lightly and he smiled but stared outward around the train station.

　

"So do you work on the ranch as well?" Nigel made small talk while they drove back he had to yell because of the wind, which Adam hated but he'd make do.

　

"Yes, when I can and if there are any tasks I'm capable of doing. Otherwise I get tutored by a girl whose father lives nearby"

　

"The Buchwald girl? Your father told me about hers, it's ashamed you are caught up in the middle of it my friend. You're what sixteen?"

　

Adam laughed where he'd usually be furious with people but Nigel sounded sincere and not making fun of him, "No, I'm actually twenty. There is something wrong with me we don't know really what it's called but it makes me seem more younger I suppose"

　

Nigel scooted closer "You mean that makes you look young?"

　

"No, mentally. I'm not retarded though, actually I'm very smart but there are some things that I'm just not good at - understanding"

　

Nigel nodded, "Shit there's lots of things I'm shitty at and don't get but there are four things I'm good at; working, swearing, drinking and fucking" he held up a finger for each thing he said.

　

Adam giggled "You like that huh?" Nigel asked laughing a little with him "You're going to fit in very well at the ranch. All the guys are uncouth well except for Slim Jim he's a Christian and he doesn't like no foolery"

　

"That's good to know because I sure could use a fresh start Adam, can I be honest with you?"

　

"Sure, I like it when people are honest with me" Adam felt privileged that Nigel was going to entrust him with something significant and truthful.

　

"I got into a bit of hot water where I worked in Texas, I'm not going to go into details but it wasn't pretty and I almost didn't make it out of there. Can you keep that under your hat?"

　

"But, I'm not wearing a hat"

　

Nigel smiled "It's an expression meaning can you keep this between us? I wouldn't want your father finding out and firing me. I just want to work and hopefully get enough money to get out of out the Midwest, I have California dreams"

　

Adam nodded, "Sure I will keep your secret and I will even share one with you that way we both put up half, I have a pornographic magazine under my mattress that no one knows about"

　

He made Nigel laugh and pat his back "Your secret is safe with me Adam, I promise. We're going to be friends yeah?"

　

Adam's smile widened "Yeah I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was his first day and they had gotten back later than intended the day before, Mark told Nigel he didn't have to be up until seven. He got up early anyways to take a shower but not before he laid in the bed for a few minutes to think to himself and fully wake up. He looked across the room to see Adam resting peacefully, all of the rooms were taken in the main house by the other ranch hands but Nigel didn't mind bunking with the kid. When they got in the night before Adam had showed Nigel the magazine he flipped through it all the pages were nice and pristine until he got to the last page. It showed signs of wear and a few 'stains' were noticeable. Nigel was very interested by this fact, he saw stains all over the place smudging some of the other magazine offers but the one that was left intact was the one for a very familiar publication to Nigel.

　

The gay erotica offer was clean of bodily fluid, of course Adam wouldn't want to taint his favorite. Nigel stared hungrily at the small ad then up at Adam who was changing out of his clothes into his tightie whities, he had to shut the magazine quick before Adam had him figured out. "So did you like it? You can look through it anytime you want just please don't let my dad or Harlan know about it"

　

"I made you a promise Adam and you can trust me to keep it. If they do happen to find it I'll explain that it was mine so you don't get in any trouble"

　

Adam's cheeks blushed again and he rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly he couldn't meet Nigel's eyes "Thank you but I..I don't want you to get into trouble either"

　

Nigel smiled "I'm 40 years old I don't think your father is going to punish me for having porn unless he's as Christian as Slim Jim"

　

"Nno, not really. Dad goes to church because mom always wanted him to and he promised her that we'd go as a family like we did when she was alive" Adam sat down on his bed and Nigel felt his erection subside.

　

"Do you want to talk about her?" Nigel knew about loss and from his own experience he learned to never shut anyone down if they wanted to speak of their loved one.

　

Adam looked at him square on "Are you serious? You really want me to tell you about her?"

　

Nigel sat up and tucked the magazine under his own mattress as Adam got up and went into the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a small photo album and came to Nigel's bed and sat beside him. Adam opened up the album to a picture of a woman whom he looked just like "She was gorgeous Adam, you look just like her"

　

"Yes, and dad always said 'Thank God for that because I'm downright ugly'" Adam said laughing. Nigel looked more at Adam getting happy and excited sharing the pictures and telling the stories behind them. The last picture was of his mother in a rocking chair out on the front porch of the main house "This was shortly before she died, it was the last picture ever taken. Dad wanted me to get rid of it but I can't throw any pictures of her away"

　

"And you shouldn't. That's the look of a woman who is deeply sad to leave her baby boy behind, that's the look of a mother who is already grieving because her son would grow up without her. I know that look my mom had the same one before she died, I was only seven"

　

A tear drop fell from Adam's cheek and splashed onto the picture "I miss her so much Nigel. It's been so hard not to have her affection and the talks we used to have every morning during our private breakfasts. She used to take me for walks through the pastures and the fields we'd take a blanket and a picnic. She used to wrap me up in the blanket when I would fall asleep after we played...I'm sorry" he broke down crying.

　

Nigel wanted to wrap his arms around Adam but he feared if he moved too quickly Adam would be rebuffed or if Mark walked in and saw Nigel with his arms around his half naked son, things could turn sour quickly. He massaged his hand around Adam's arm and shoulder "It's okay you let it out, crying doesn't make you less of a man. If anything I think it makes you more of a man, because you're paying attention. You're not cutting off your heart and letting it harden. You don't ever have to be afraid to cry around me"

　

Nigel wasn't prepared for what Adam did next he leaned over and rested his head against Nigel's bare chest "Thank you Nigel, my dad gets angry when I start crying and he makes me come up here until I'm calm"

　

"Your father was raised to believe men don't cry, he's from an outdated system but he cares for you Adam. Fathers don't know how to deal with their children's emotions especially their son's. But he tries I can tell, he talked real good about you. Says you're a hard worker and he's proud of that" he cautiously put his arm around Adam and let him rest his head. Nigel closed his eyes just to take in the feelings being created by the human contact but then they heard a noise outside the door and Adam bolted to his bed and quickly got under the covers. Nigel watched as he turned his lamp out and turned himself towards the wall. It was then Nigel had a confirmation of Adam's truth, he turned his lamp out as well and laid down, tried to rest but his erection returned "Right now?" he muttered to himself but it was as good a time as any the room was pitch black.

　

Nigel licked his palm to slick it then reached into his pajama pants an began stroking himself. He tried his damnedest to be quiet but a few groans and grunts were loud enough if Adam were awake he would've heard them. The thought of Adam leaning up against him and his arm around Adam it drove him to think 'what if' beyond that. If maybe Adam had looked up at him and Nigel gave him a kiss on what looked like baby soft lips. If he cupped his smooth face in his callous hands as he slid his tongue into the young man's mouth, tasting his sweetness - Nigel gasped and gave his dick a strong squeeze. What if his hand slid down Adam's hairless chest until his palm covered the crotch of his undies, it was all too much for Nigel he began heave and tense up as he reached his climax. Relieved, Nigel wiped his hand against the leg of his pants then turned to his wall, he couldn't let this get out of hand with Adam. It couldn't be Texas all over again.

***

　

Adam woke up disappointed to see Nigel's empty bed but he was excited to get outside and work alongside him, he finally had a real friend out there. He hopped happily from the bed and headed for the bathroom but when he burst into the door Nigel was just getting out of the shower and hadn't gotten the towel around him yet "I'm sorry!" Adam apologized quickly and slammed the door shut. He ran back into his room and shut his door tightly with his back pressed to it, his thoughts raced until all he could hear was how he had saw Nigel completely nude. All he could see was the sight of Nigel standing on the bathmat reaching for the towel but his penis perfectly exposed; it was long, thick and looked half cocked. Adam began panting in want "Nnooo..." his cock became engorged he began to pace around the room fighting it. It was daylight and his father could barge in at any moment wanting to know why Adam wasn't ready yet but the image of Nigel and his incredible body wouldn't stop badgering Adam.

　

He went back to the door and put his weight against it to stop someone from just entering, Adam reached across to the dresser to open the top left drawer and dug under some socks for the small glass bottle of baby oil. Opening it as if it were a race against time he poured a generous amount into his palm then dove into his underwear to grab ahold of his stiff meat. The oil and his palm created a warming sensation that made him throw his head back against the door and moan. His climax was fast but that worked in his favor, he jerked and tugged faster at himself until his legs began to shake and his muscles tightened all over his body. He felt a pull deep into his rectum as he came it was positively one of the best orgasms he'd ever had and it was all thanks to Nigel.

　

Adam held onto his cock tightly as the blood flow resumed normal again and panted, his forehead was bathed in sweat but he felt absolutely blissful but it was short lived and replaced by shame as it usually was. He stashed the baby oil back where he had it then got dressed about that time Nigel re-entered the room fully dressed Adam's cheeks burned "I'll see you downstairs" he rushed out shutting the door behind him.

　

He took a deep breath as he stepped off the last stair, he had never ran down the steps that quickly before in his life. Adam went towards the kitchen when he saw books on the dining room table, Beth was there "No" he whispered to himself "Dad?!" he called for his father heading into the kitchen. His father, Harlan and Beth were in the kitchen drinking coffee together "I want to work today" Adam said with a pout.

　

"No you're to stay in today and catch up on some reading, we're going to be showing Nigel the ropes and I don't need you out there in the way"

　

"Dammit dad! I know how to read but I should be out there getting my hands dirty like everyone else that's what you always told me!" Adam slung his father's words back at him.

　

"Beth will you excuse us please?"

　

"Sure" she gave a soft smile and exited the kitchen Adam refused to look at her.

　

"What have I told you about those outbursts? You want to be treated like a man then act like one, now I won't embarrass you in front of Beth or Nigel but if you do that again then we're gonna be fit to be fightin' understand?"

　

Sometimes Mark got brute with Adam hoping to peel the layers of immaturity that he clung to. Harlan shook his head disappointingly he hated when Mark would threaten Adam "I'll be waiting out in the truck for you" he said leaving the room as well.

　

"I don't need to read those books dad they're not going to prepare me for anything, working is preparing me"

　

Mark sighed setting his empty cup in the sink "Adam, someday I hope you can be a college man. I understand you aren't as smart as others because I needed you here more than I needed you in school but this job is harder when you get older, at least if you can get into that community college you might just be able to have a better future. This is the only life I've ever known boy, I want you to know more than me. But I mean it no more of that outbursting at me you understand?" they were shoulder to shoulder and Adam was very intimidated "Yessir."

　

Mark walked away from him but stopped he wanted to soften just once for his boy but all he could manage to do was keep walking.

***

　

Upstairs Beth was coming out of the bathroom when Nigel was leaving the bedroom buttoning up his shirt. "Hello I'm Beth Buchwald, you must be Nigel" she smiled and held her hand out but kept her eyes on his chest and looking up at his face he wasn't an ugly man either.

　

"Hello, you're here to teach Adam today?" he made small talk and didn't look very much at her he kept focused on his shirt buttons and getting it tucked in.

　

"Yes, his father hopes he can learn well enough to finish high school at home and get into the community college. I think education is very important because ranch life is extremely hard" Beth felt her cheeks glow as Nigel had to unbutton the entire shirt.

　

"I'm sorry I'm listening it's just these damn buttons I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

　

"Here let me help you" Beth stepped forward and took the bottom of the shirt in her hands. Her heart raced and her hands shook slightly as she began buttoning the shirt up when she got to the fourth button from the top Nigel put his hands on hers to stop her "I keep it open" he said with smile and a wink.

　

"It was nice talking to you Miss Buchwald but I have to get out there" he trotted down the stairs, his boots could be heard clear to the door. Beth didn't hear Adam come upstairs he just watched as she fanned herself, he could tell she was interested in Nigel.

　

"Beth?" he said breaking her concentration on Nigel's bare chest and the generous trail of hair leading into his jeans "Adam, you scared me. Are you ready?"

　

He didn't answer he just went back downstairs Beth could tell he was upset but she would try to make this day as fun for him as she could. And she would hopefully get to see Nigel when they came in for lunch. As Beth walked down the steps she felt a confliction, she adored Adam and could see herself settling down with him, mainly because she cared so deeply about him but Nigel awoke lustful thoughts. She wasn't a good girl by any means, though if you asked her parents they would say she was still a virgin but that was far from the truth. Beth had lost her virginity after her senior prom to her then boyfriend Jesse, they drove out to the bluffs and parked his truck. It was brief as she suspected it was Jesse's first time too and since then she had been with two other guys.

　

When Beth met Adam he seemed so fragile but then he'd have moments where he'd outburst with energy or anger then he seemed so much more strong. He had a good heart and that was rare but it was because he was naïve and innocent in many ways, he wasn't Beth's usual type. Men like Nigel but younger was who Beth always went out for, they had a way of making her hot between her legs. She made the mistake of telling her mother how she felt about Adam, her mom told her father and he came up with a brilliant plan of how to obtain Hollybrook Ranch - a marriage, even though her father feared that his grandchildren may end up like Adam he was still willing to push this union together for business sake.

　

She watched as Adam sat at the dining room table and read A Tale of Two Cities, she knew he wasn't into it but he was giving it his best. "Adam, is there something you want to talk about?" she asked coming into the dining room and sitting beside him. Beth placed her hand on Adam's shoulder gently then rubbed her way up his neck to stroke his hair.

　

Confused Adam turned to look at her "What are you doing?"

　

"I'm sorry I know you don't like it when people touch you I just wanted to comfort you. I know you'd rather be out there working with the men but pursuing education is a wonderful thing Adam, not many people get the opportunity" she withdrew her fingers, she knew she really only did it because she couldn't stop fantasizing about running her fingers through Nigel's chest hair, she was in a stir and needed some relief.

　

"I know that but Nigel is my friend, he said so on the ride here that he wanted to be friends and I just wanted to work alongside him. He wouldn't make me do some of the things the other guys do like eat cow pies"

　

"Oh Adam, why do you do those things if you don't like it? If they don't like you as you are then they can go fuck themselves"

　

Adam's eyes widened he had never heard Beth use strong language before "Beth, I've never heard you say anything like that before"

　

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Adam, I can surprise you. Now I think I know how we can make this day go by faster and have more fun do you wanna know how?"

　

Adam both loved and hated when Beth would get him excited there was a certain anxiousness that made his stomach flip flop around "How?"

　

"We pack a picnic, bring a blanket and we read outside. We can go out to the weeping willow and after lunch we can go swimming"

　

"Okay but before we go can we ask Nigel to meet us out there when he gets his lunch break? We can pack extra for him"

　

"Um sure but don't get upset if he can't make it okay? They're very busy out there" she hoped like hell that he would be able to make it, he'd change out of his clothes dripping with sweat to jump into the water then come out soaked. It was more than Beth could stand to think about "Lets get a move on okay?"

　

Adam had never witnessed Beth be so motivated he knew what she was most excited about and that was seeing Nigel again. He wasn't jealous in the way most would expect him to be but Nigel probably liked Beth too. If it worked out his dad wouldn't have to worry about Marty Buchwald taking the ranch but he could possibly want to snatch Nigel up to work for him. Adam would have to keep a close eye on the two of them he would convince himself it was for his father's best interest but he knew deep down it was in case they were falling in love with one another, he didn't want Beth to take Nigel from him but in the vein he didn't want Nigel to take Beth. He had never felt this way before, jealousy wasn't something Adam was familiar with and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know if he could hold his tongue or control his reactions.

***

　

Adam was finishing the tenth chapter of his book when Nigel came walking down to the willow tree, he was glistening with sweat he removed his bandana and began wiping himself "This isn't Texas hot but it's pretty fucking close" Adam shut the book as soon as Nigel spoke.

　

"Glad you could make it, I know it's hot but I hope you're hungry and we brought a pitcher of lemonade" Beth said opening the basket and began pulling out the foil wrapped sandwiches.

　

"Starving and dying of thirst. You two won't mind if take my shirt off so I can cool down some do you?"

　

What Nigel wasn't aware of was both had wanted that very much "No go ahead, I hope you'll have enough time to go swimming with us"

　

"Oh well I didn't bring anything to swim in and I wouldn't want to offend you Miss Buchwald by swimming in my birthday suit"

　

Beth blushed with a smile "We didn't bring anything to swim in either but we're miles from anyone and I think the three of us can be adults about swimming in our undies don't you?"

　

"Sure, besides I have plenty of time Nathaniel got his hand burnt pretty bad they had to take him to the hospital so the boss gave us the rest of the day off. So looks like tomorrow is your day Adam hope you'll be ready for it" Nigel said patting Adam's back.

　

Adam smiled widely "You fucking know I will be" he blurted out making Nigel and Beth laugh "What?"

　

"It's just I've never heard you say that word before"

　

"Well Beth I'm full of surprises too. I say it all the time under my breath, especially in church" he admitted making them laugh harder until Beth snorted and she stopped from embarrassment.

　

Nigel and Adam chuckled and Adam started making pig noises "Okay Adam Raki don't start with me" she playfully smacked at him then tackled him to the blanket and pinned him down.

　

Nigel watched admiring Adam's smile and laugh he looked truly happy with Beth, making him believe that there was something more than just an arrangement going on. Maybe he had Adam wrong or maybe Adam was just confused, it did take Nigel some time before he was confirmed of his own sexuality. It was for the best if Beth went ahead and took Adam, she could give him things Nigel would never be able to and he could love her openly. Only trouble is what Nigel would bring to him, memories of Texas started resurfacing Nigel jumped then took his pants off and ran to the water he needed to shake them off.

　

Beth and Adam stopped playing around and turned their heads to watch was Nigel stood in the water and splashed it all over himself before submerging. Adam took the opportunity of Beth being distracted to flip her off of him then he got up and began taking his clothes off as well "Last one in the water is a loser!" he declared struggling to get his jeans off.

　

Hurriedly Beth got up and began stripping down to her bra and panties "Oh yeah!" she ran past him but he reached out and jerked her backwards by the back of her bra "Adam!" she laughed hitting the ground and ran ahead and stepped in until he was up to his waist he threw his arms up "WINNER!"

　

"Yeah by cheating!" Beth said getting when she spotted Nigel coming up behind Adam he signaled for her to be quiet by putting his finger to his lips. She just smiled knowing what was coming Adam was confounded "What are you smiling for? I..." Nigel put his arms around Adam's waist and lifted him up then dove backwards taking them both under.

　

When Adam surfaced he again he began panicking and he shoved Nigel away "GET OFF ME!" he screamed "Adam, I'm sorry I was just playing around"

　

"You tried to drown me! That's not playing!" Adam splashed Nigel with water. Nigel splashed back "STOP IT!" Adam shouted. He shoved Nigel hard in his chest then turned and walked out "Adam wait, he wasn't trying to hurt you" Beth tried to keep him in the water but he pushed her aside then walked back to the blanket and leaned against the tree sulking.

　

"Adam doesn't understand that kind of playing, he didn't have friends growing up and the men here are all mean to him. It'll blow over and I'll talk to him later" Beth said approaching Nigel.

　

"It's my fault I should've known not to do that to a kid like him, his father warned me he has a thing about being touched" Nigel said wading his arms through the water.

　

"He's a really good guy just a little quirky is all. Don't worry he pouts but then he gets over it by supper time. So what was Texas like?" Beth decided to change the subject hoping to get Nigel around the topic of a date.

　

"Hot, boring and hard work. About the same as here but not a lot of grass or shady trees where I worked"

　

"Where are you from? I know it's not Texas that accent of yours gives that away"

　

"Romania, I came over here when I was thirty with my wife but she ran off with another man who was a professional bullrider"

　

"I'm so sorry that you went through that what a crazy woman to leave such a handsome man" Beth complimented smiling and trying to make strong eye contact with him.

　

Nigel picked up on Beth's flirtatious intentions and it didn't surprise him, the last job he held his boss's wife made advances towards him even going as far as presenting herself nude on the kitchen table with her legs spread wide and begged him to fuck her, he was having an affair with the boss's son who had a wife and two children with him he knew it was far worse to get caught with the son than the wife, so he screwed her right then and there. After that she wouldn't leave Nigel alone always trying to get him which was a nuisance because he was always trying to get to her son. Nigel then saw Adam sitting against the tree muttering to himself still in just his underwear he couldn't have another risky affair so he decided to bite Beth's bait "Thank you that makes an older guy like me feel good. Adam's very lucky to have you"

　

"Oh no, Adam and I aren't together. I mean he's a great guy and I like him but we're not together"

　

"Are you looking for anything serious or do you want a good time?" Nigel had confidence with women even if he wasn't really interested in them.

　

"You can tell what kind of girl I am can't you? I just want some fun and I don't want anyone to find out, especially my parents. They still think I'm their innocent little Bethy"

　

"Mmhmm I read you loud and clear. I'm not looking to take on anything too serious either but a man has needs. Think you're up to filling them?"

　

Beth swam closer until she was face to face with Nigel their noses almost touching "Only if you think you can fill me with that cock of yours"

　

Nigel smirked "A dirty girl, I like that. When do you want to get together?"

　

"Mmm Friday night okay? I was thinkin you could take me on a date, buy me dinner and we maybe do some dancin then we could get a room and I'll wrap my legs around your neck"

　

Nigel laughed "Whoa easy cowgirl. Friday night fine with me but you'll have to come pick me up"

　

"That's fine with me" Beth went to kiss him Nigel saw Adam watching and he looked very shocked he knew what was going on. Nigel swam around her and to the shore he went to the blanket after shaking off leaving Beth a little disappointed.

　

"Hey I'm sorry about pulling you under. Still friends?" he apologized but Adam wouldn't look at him.

　

"You like Beth don't you?" they both looked at her as she floated on her back.

　

"Yeah I do and we're going out Friday night, are you okay with that?"

　

Adam wanted to scream at him and punch him in the face but he was afraid Nigel would know that he had feelings for him "It's fine she's not my wife! I'm walking back I feel tired" Adam gathered his clothes angrily and dressed himself and walked back to the house. He cried all his tears of frustration out before he reached home "It's not like you could be with him, he's not like you and he wants women. You should want women too" as Adam wiped his eyes he began hatching an idea. He wanted to pursue Beth harder and she'd lose interest in Nigel. Adam didn't want to hurt him but Adam had a lot at stake if he didn't settle down with Beth. He was no good at flirting but he would talk to Harlan about how to woo women, Harlan had a different woman for every day of the week he could teach him everything he needed to know to win Beth.

　

　

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening Adam sulked sitting on his bed while Nigel got ready for his date with Beth. He watched as Nigel combed his hair back and as usual wore his button up shirt open enough for his chest hair to peek out, he was eat alive with jealousy. Nigel caught little views of Adam scowling at him through the mirror, he knew this date was bothering him and while Nigel wanted to just let Adam know it was just for sex he couldn't break his promise to Beth.

　

"Hey I have an idea how about tomorrow night I take you to a bar? Have you ever gotten drunk?" Nigel offered hoping to soften Adam up.

　

"I'm not old enough to drink, no bartender will serve me" Adam said in a low voice.

　

"Well then I tell you what, I'll take you to the liquor store and I'll buy you whatever you want to try. We can do anything you want"

　

Adam sank down in the bed crossing his arms tightly around his lower abdomen "No thanks"

　

Nigel sighed and turned to face him "Listen kid you have to give me something here, I asked you if you were okay with me going out with Beth and you said you were so why the fuck are you laying over there pouting like a child?"

　

"I am not a child!" Adam huffed sitting up "And..and you don't know what I'm thinking or feeling! I don't care if you go out with Beth - have fun!" he said hopping off the bed and went to storm out but Nigel seized his arm before he could make it to the door.

　

Adam could feel the heat from Nigel's palm and the tension between them felt strange, both men felt it. "Adam, I don't want to lose you as a friend over some woman" he loosened his grip on Adam's arm.

　

Adam didn't try to jerk away from him like he would have his father or Harlan he just stared at the floor and tightened his lips. Nigel thought he was about to cry he pulled him into his arms and embraced him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that but I just didn't want you to walk out of here in anger. Beth and I aren't going to fall in love, it's just men and women have needs Adam"

　

It was then Adam realized he was just going to have sex with Beth he wondered if Beth knew she was going to be used, it upset him a little while leaving him aroused thinking of Nigel naked and giving himself to Beth. Nigel felt a strange prodding against his leg and he realized Adam had became hard he pulled away to see his cheeks on fire and Adam began to cry "Please don't hurt me...I'm sorry I'm this way. Please don't tell my father or Harlan or Beth...I would never try anything with you. I'm so sick..."

　

Nigel cupped his face "Listen to me okay? Do not ever fucking apologize, it's okay Adam you're not sick. And I would never out you or anyone. You're safe with me Adam, I promise" Adam still wouldn't look into Nigel's eyes he just sobbed and whimpered. Nigel wanted to kiss Adam but he knew it could set him off and cause him to become defensive but he instead just massaged his thumbs in small circles around his rosy cheeks.

　

A bang on the door made Nigel release Adam quickly and Adam ran to his bed and laid facing the wall to hide his erection. Nigel opened up to see Beth standing there "Beth, I lost track of time"

　

"It's okay, are you ready?" she said with a huge smile.

　

"Yeah just having a guy's talk with Adam"

　

Beth looked over Nigel's shoulder "Hi Adam"

　

He didn't answer he just had the cover over him with his hand in his pants stroking himself "He must be asleep"

　

"Yeah it was a long day, we worked real hard"

　

"Well, I hope you're ready to work even harder" she whispered raising her eyebrows seductively but Adam could hear her. He held himself trying not to gasp loudly "Just give me a few more seconds okay?"

　

"Sure I'll be down in the car"

　

Nigel shut the door and turned back to Adam he could tell what he was doing underneath the blanket and it made his own cock grow in agony but he couldn't suddenly come down with something so he could stay behind. He promised himself he wouldn't get involved with Adam so he had to make a quick exit and take his sexual frustrations out on Beth.

　

Adam shut his eyes tight he felt so ashamed that his secret was out now he felt unsafe and exposed. He didn't know what he was going to do next but he needed to fix it somehow before anyone else found out.

***

　

Beth and Nigel were sitting apart in her car in a parking spot at the small motel Beth had driven them to after they had dinner and went dancing. Nigel hated the dancing it was country music and he wasn't a fan but he jumped through the hoops because he didn't want to sour Beth's mood and miss out on sexual relief. But here they were sitting quietly each waiting for the other to make a move.

　

"Um I don't know how things are done in Romania but here we wait for the man to make the first move" Beth said looking over at Nigel.

　

It was certainly an American woman ideal that the man be the one in charge and in the lead. Nigel had no issue taking command he reached his hand out and grabbed Beth by her ponytail and jerked her across the seat to him and kissed her passionately. Beth placed her hand on Nigel's leg, the beginning of her trek to get into his pants but Nigel wanted full speed. She was going to learn that night, sex with Nigel was a wild ride.

　

He opened his pants with his free hand keeping his other attached to Beth's hair. Her eyes widened when she saw his cock, it was bigger than any other she had taken before. Nigel grabbed Beth's hand from his jeans leg and wrapped it around the trunk of his girth. She moaned as she stroked and winced as he tightened his grip "Could you let go of my hair please?" she whined.

　

Nigel let go and Beth was very grateful she laid forward and showed his dick her appreciation with her lips and tongue. "Ohhh fuck darlin if you're gonna be doing that I might have to yank that pretty little ponytail of yours some more"

　

Beth giggled taking a mouthful of Nigel and gently sliding it backwards deeper into her mouth. Nigel closed his eyes to enjoy every minute of her sweet little mouth but Adam was waiting for him, the feeling of Adam's erection pressing against his thigh and when he spied on Adam getting dressed after his shower the other night from his bed. Adam thought Nigel was asleep and Nigel was more than happy to let him believe it. He played with himself quite a bit before he put his bedtime clothes on it was a beautiful sight.

　

Nigel's cock started throbbing he had to move quickly to relieve his suffering "Okay cowgirl lets get on with it. Get on up this old bull's lap you're gonna fuckin earn a buckle tonight" he had found rodeo dirty talk got a lot of midwestern women off and some of the men as well.

　

Beth sat up and reached under her skirt and removed her panties then hiked it up so Nigel could get a look at her puffy little cunt, it was slick with some of her juice running out. Nigel didn't give a shit about it he just wanted something to hammer while he pictured Adam's sweet ass all over his cock. Beth went to straddle him but he put the seat back as far as it would go then flipped her roughly until she was face down on the dashboard "Nigel!" she cried out.

　

He took ahold of her wrists forcing her arms behind her back holding them with one hand while the other led his prick into her twat. Once inside Nigel held her wrists with both hands again and bucked his ass off the seat to make deep contact. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Beth, he pictured himself back at the ranch in he and Adam's shared room with Adam on his lap. The young buck moaning and pawing at him as he stretched him as far as he could handle.

　

"Nigel! Oh fuck!" Beth cried out but Nigel changed her voice in his head to Adam crying out.

　

It didn't take Beth long to reach orgasm but Nigel was good for a few laps. She began panting loudly like a bitch in heat, her pussy had gotten too wet it began pushing Nigel's cock out. He grunted in frustration he was losing grip on the fantasy he let Beth's wrists go and pushed her ass down to meet his cock. It was gooey enough to just to be able to shove up her tight ass without putting her in pain. He had to hurry before Adam dissipated in his fantasy.

　

"Ohhhh" Beth cried as Nigel shoved his hot prick into her ass and it seemed as if he began fucking her harder and faster.

　

"Niiigelllll" she wanted to get off but he held her hips so hard his fingers bore into her skin to the bone.

　

"FUCK!" he shouted as he began to climax. A few more involuntary thrusts and he released his hot and sticky seed inside her asshole. "You okay Adam?" Nigel whispered in a daze.

　

Tears were streaming down Beth's cheeks and to make everything entirely worse she knew he was thinking of Adam. She carefully slid back over to the driver's side and put on her panties. She wept driving Nigel home the entire time he had fallen asleep. Beth glared at him angrily how could he? How dare he? Did Adam know that Nigel was lusting after him? What if Nigel was planning on doing to Adam what he had just done to her? She thought about telling Adam's father just to protect him but she'd need more time to think about it. A hot bath to relieve the pain from his brutal fucking would give her all the time she needed.

　

"Hey get up! You're home" Beth shoved Nigel in the chest waking him up.

　

When he awoke he could see Beth's mascara was streaked he knew she was crying "Did you not have a good time?" he asked casually.

　

"Was that fun for you? Ramming me in my asshole! Then you called me Adam..."

　

"What? I didn't..."

　

"Yes you did! Are you doing things to Adam? Are you molesting him?" Beth started to get defensive slapping at Nigel.

　

"HEY! Calm the fuck down! Molesting? Adam isn't a little boy he's a man you all need to stop fucking treating him like he's a baby"

　

"You're a sick fuck! And I have the half mind to go in there and tell Adam's father that his son isn't safe with you!" Beth shouted when Nigel's hand swept across her face stunning her into silence.

　

"I am not a sick man! Adam is very safe with me! I care for him and I would never hurt him and if you go in there say anything you won't just be putting my ass in a sling you'll be hurting Adam. His father will think the same stupid shit you do and Adam has done nothing wrong, hell he hasn't even fucked"

　

Beth blinked and began sniffle "He's struggling Beth, with his own sexual identity. I know your kind, you're all the same out here. Kill a man just because he looked at you funny in a men's room"

　

"My kind? You know nothing about me Nigel. I don't care if you're gay or straight I don't like being used and I don't want you to endanger Adam"

　

"I don't want Adam to get hurt either sweetheart. But he has to decide for himself how he's going to play this whole thing out. We can both agree to be there for him can't we?"

　

Nigel and Beth stared into one another's eyes the only thing they could agree on anymore was Adam. "What are you suggesting?" Beth said wiping her eyes.

　

"I don't know exactly yet. First I have to talk to Adam, we had a incident before I left tonight and he was feeling very ashamed and scared. Let me find out what he wants to do and then I'll get back to you. I'm sorry Beth but I have tried not to be this way, ever since I was a boy. I work so hard to hide it and I have had to move again and again because I cannot fight it but you're right I shouldn't have used you. You deserve better than that." Nigel didn't say anymore he just got out of her car and wiped his own eyes then went inside.

***

　

Adam was wide awake when Nigel came into the room he was reading a book or pretending very badly to read. "Adam we need to talk about earlier"

　

Adam shook his head "No, we don't. I'm not that way okay? I love Beth and you need to stop seeing her now because I'm going to court her"

　

Nigel could've bawled on the spot listening to Adam trying to convince himself that courting Beth would make the feelings go away, make the hunger stop but it would only depress him. He came to Adam's bed standing just looking at him "Adam I know you think that's going to fix you but you're not broken baby"

　

"Don't call me that! I don't want to die or be punished..." he rocked with hot tears glistening in his eyes. Nigel had to inhale deep and hold so he wouldn't start crying.

　

"There's another way Adam there always is"

　

Adam looked up at Nigel who unbuttoned his shirt then undid his jeans "We can't...please don't make me do that" his cries made Nigel freeze then he backed away Adam wasn't ready.

　

"I won't let you get hurt Adam, I promise. We'll be safe and take care of each other but I understand you're not ready. I won't pressure you but just know when you are ready I'll be gentle and take my time so it feels good to you too" he said with back turned to Adam who he could hear sobbing. It was tearing Nigel in two wanting to rush over to Adam and scoop up in his arms, he wanted to hold the younger man and kiss his tears away.

　

Nigel got into his bed his back still facing Adam who quieted down and turned his lamp off. He was feeling disappointed he hoped for a brief moment that Adam would change his mind but maybe it was for the best, Nigel couldn't say what was truly right for Adam only he could decide that on his own.

　

An hour had gone by and Nigel had fallen asleep when he felt his arm shaking "Nigel?" Adam whispered in the dark.

　

"Mmm?" Nigel rolled over to his back and fluttered his eyes open "Adam? What's wrong?" he said in a gruff sleepy tone.

　

"Did you mean everything you said? That you wouldn't let me get hurt? That we would protect each other?"

　

Nigel sat up and put his hand on Adam's shoulder "Course I fuckin meant it. I will not let anyone hurt you Adam and I mean anyone"

　

Adam nodded his head "I...I want to Nigel. I want...you" he didn't say it while looking into Nigel's eyes that was too much for him but he said it with decisiveness.

　

Nigel moved his hand from Adam's shoulder to around him pulling him closer "Do you want to lay with me tonight?" he whispered rubbing Adam's back through his shirt.

　

He felt Adam jump up excitedly and began undressing "Whoa Adam what are you doing baby?"

　

"Don't you want to have sex? I've...I've never done it before but I think I'll be pretty good"

　

Nigel's face burst into a smile then he began to laugh as he hit the pillow chuckling Adam stood ashamed "No baby don't get upset with me okay? Come here"

　

"No you're laughing at me"

　

Nigel got out of the bed and pulled Adam into his arms "We're not having sex right away okay? We're going to lay together and cuddle. I like your enthusiasm though" he said kissing the crook of Adam's neck.

　

"Cuddle" Adam whispered threading his arms through Nigel's and resting them around his waist laying his head against Nigel's chest. He very much wanted to cuddle with Nigel.

　

 


End file.
